


Memories From You and From Me (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: En el aniversario de la muerte de su familia, Derek intenta distanciarse de la manada. Stiles no lo deja.- x -Esta obra pertenece a HappyJuicyfruit, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	Memories From You and From Me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories From You and From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511294) by [HappyJuicyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Derek yacía en la cama, mirando al techo. Él se sentía entumecido.

Sabía que la manada estaría bien solo por un día, se había contactado con todos ellos ayer para asegurarse. No quería que nadie le hablara hoy. Como era miércoles, Erica, Isaac y Boyd estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas. Stiles estaba, afortunadamente, trabajando en su último mes de 7 clases, y no estaría libre hasta el sábado por la mañana. Estaría demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta si Derek se salió de la red por un día. Él tenía el día todo para él.

El peor día de su vida.

Se giró de lado, levantando las rodillas para formar una bola. Él apretó los ojos cerrados, alejándose de las lágrimas. Sabía que si comenzaban, no podría detenerlos. Hoy no.

Ni siquiera Laura había sido capaz de detener las lágrimas en este día.

Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo había yacido así antes de que un sonido persistente estallara. Levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante la puerta. Parecía ... ¿cacerolas?

¿Alguien había irrumpido en su casa para robar sartenes? ¿Hoy de todos los días?

Derek suspiró, decidiendo que el ladrón podía tomar las malditas cacerolas, pero salió disparado de la cama cuando hubo un fuerte estrépito y un grito.

Derek conocía ese grito.

Derek se dirigió a la cocina, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Stiles. Sentado en el suelo y agarrándose el pie, ollas y sartenes se esparcieron a su alrededor.

Derek suspiró. "Stiles", gritó, agitando un brazo para llamar la atención del hombre

La cabeza de Stiles se sacudió, con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡mierda! ¡Lo siento! No quise despertarte".

Derek echó un vistazo a la cocina, observando la pila de ingredientes en el mostrador.

"Te iba a hacer tortitas, pero no pude encontrar una sartén. Tienes muchas ollas para alguien que apenas cocina ". Stiles divagó, empujando las ollas hacia el armario. "¡Vuelve a la cama, los llevare tan pronto como estén hechos!"

Stiles se levantó después de que todas las ollas fueron guardadas, sosteniendo una sartén en su pecho. Luego cojeó hacia la estufa.

Por supuesto.

Porque, por supuesto, Stiles se lastimaría haciendo panqueques.

Derek suspiró de nuevo. Todo lo que él quería era que lo dejaran en paz. Se acercó, agarrando la sartén e ignorando las protestas de Stiles.

"Vamos, déjame ver tu pie".

-

10 minutos y mucho lloriqueo más tarde, Stiles se sentó en un taburete frente a la estufa, con el pie apoyado en una silla a su lado. El hielo cubría el moretón que se estaba formando rápidamente y que crecía desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su tobillo. Aunque tenía una espátula y una sonrisa, entonces Derek decidió que estaba bien.

Stiles estaba divagando sobre sus clases felizmente, volteando los panqueques y depositándolos en el plato a su lado. Derek escuchó mientras cortaba la fruta que Stiles había traído consigo.

Cuando todos los panqueques estuvieron terminados, Stiles saltó agarrando platos y tenedores hasta que Derek lo empujó en una silla y lo hizo él mismo. El hombre iba a romperse el cuello un día.

"¡También hay crema batida y jarabe en la nevera! Y salsa de chocolate, sé que a Cora y Mickey les gustaba, pero nunca dijiste si te gustaba. Lo tengo por si acaso ".

Derek se congeló a medio camino de la nevera, las palabras de Stiles lo golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos. ¿Cora y Mickey? Sus ojos parpadearon entre los panqueques y la fruta y la cara sonriente de Stiles.

¿Lo sabía Stiles? ¿Fue Stiles...? ¿Cómo...?

"¿Qué?" Dijo Derek. Todo latiendo en su cabeza.

"Esto es lo que ustedes harían durante las celebraciones, ¿verdad? ¿Desayuno de panqueques? "Stiles se removió inquieto, sus ojos cautelosos," ¿y luego una caminata alrededor de la reserva? No sé si seré capaz de hacer esa parte ahora, porque me di un buen puntapié, pero ¿podríamos irnos a descansar allí? Llevaremos algunas cartas y nuestros libros"

Derek sintió que algo en su pecho se tensaba. Eso era lo que solían hacer ... Había pasado tanto tiempo, que Derek no estaba seguro si podría volver a hacerlo.

No creía que alguna vez tuviera la opción de volver a hacerlo.

"Este no es realmente un día para celebrar", se las arregló para decir. Su boca sabía a ceniza.

Los ojos de Stiles eran constantes. "Lo es. Es una celebración de la vida".

Derek trató de inhalar un aliento tembloroso, pero no pudo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Este día fue sobre todo para amplificar su culpa. El egoísmo de Derek. Ira, dolor, lágrimas, sangre y ... E incluso Laura arremetía contra él en este día. Y lo merecía. Se lo merecía todo, y mucho, mucho, más.

No estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después de eso. Lo siguiente que Derek supo era que Stiles estaba agachado frente a él. La mano de Stiles estaba sobre su pecho, y su otra mano sostenía la de Derek contra la suya. Estaba respirando lenta, profundamente, respirando.

"¿Derek? ¿Estas conmigo?"

Derek asintió con la cabeza, el movimiento se sintió brusco y cerró los ojos cuando el mareo lo dominó. Stiles levantó la mano para ahuecar su cuello.

"De acuerdo, tómalo con calma chico grande. Acabas de tener un infierno de ataque de pánico ".

¿Ataque de pánico? No, eso es algo de Stiles. Derek no tiene ataques de pánico. Intentó abrir la boca para decirlo, pero descubrió que ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

Gimió, tratando de abrir la boca. Stile lo hizo callar.

"Ya pasó, bebé. Estarás bien pronto ".

Stiles acarició el cabello de Derek. Derek se inclinó hacia él, permitiéndose flotar en Stiles con un olor reconfortante. Cerró los ojos una vez más, concentrándose en la sensación de los dedos de Stiles acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Lo que podrían haber sido unas pocas horas, pero probablemente solo unos minutos después, Derek sintió que Stiles se alejaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, queriendo seguir el cálido contacto de Stiles. Casi de inmediato, Derek sintió las cálidas manos de Stiles sobre sus brazos, intentando levantarlo. Derek fue de buena gana. Stiles siempre tuvo las mejores ideas.

Stiles lentamente lo condujo a través del desván, tirando suavemente de Derek como un niño pequeño. En la habitación de Derek, Stiles lo empujó hasta que estuvo sentado en el borde de la cama. Desapareció por un momento, y cuando regresó fue con un paño caliente. Suavemente limpió la cara de Derek, secándole las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que había derramado.

Derek sintió algo hundirse en su estómago. Sabía que ahora que habían comenzado, las lágrimas no se detendrían.

Sin embargo a Stiles no pareció importarle. Suavemente empujó a Derek hacia atrás, envolviéndolo en el edredón y besando su cabeza.

"Descansa un poco. Mantendré los panqueques calientes en el horno ".

Derek no se molestó en intentar hablar. Él cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad lo tomara.

-

La siguiente vez que Derek se despertó se sintió mucho mejor. Su cara se sentía pegajosa por las lágrimas, pero ya no corrían por su rostro. Derek no podía recordar un momento en que las lágrimas se detuvieran tan fácilmente por cualquier cosa ... Para cualquiera.

Pero Stiles no era solo cualquiera.

Se movió para levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que un brazo extra se movía con él. Se giró para ver a Stiles tendido a su lado, con un brazo extendido sobre el estómago de Derek.

Derek sonrió al verlo.

Stiles no debe haber estado en un sueño profundo, porque se estaba moviendo tan pronto como Derek le tocó el brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Él arrastró las palabras, sacudiéndose la baba con el dorso de una mano.

"Estoy bien" dijo Derek. Se sorprendió al descubrir que lo decía en serio.

"Bueno. Porque está bien si no estás bien, ¿de acuerdo? "Dijo Stiles, luego frunció el ceño y pensó en lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir, está bien si no estás ... bien".

"Está bien, Stiles. Estoy bien, de verdad ".

"Está bien." Dijo Stiles, acercándose más a Derek. "Lo siento. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero eso fue estúpido. No debería haber tratado de decírtelo así ".

Derek negó con la cabeza, "Ni siquiera sabía que sabías qué día era hoy".

Stiles frunció el ceño otra vez. "¿Quién crees que mantiene a todos fuera todos los años? ¿Y se asegura de que tengas fácil acceso a la comida?"

Eso llevó a Derek a una pausa. "¿Qué?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, "el año pasado te traje pizzas, amigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Derek pensó de nuevo. Había pizzas en el mostrador, pero habían estado frías. Derek había supuesto que alguien los había olvidado la noche anterior. Eso no tenía sentido ahora que lo pensó, pero en ese momento no había estado pensando.

"¿Ese eras tú? Apenas me gustabas entonces ".

"Siempre me gustaste, idiota, aún no sabías cómo leer mis vibraciones". Stiles se acurrucó alrededor del costado de Derek, empujando su rostro contra el pecho de Derek. Derek sabía que Stiles no podría escucharlo ahora, con su buena oreja contra el colchón. Esta es la razón por la cual Stiles usualmente tiene este lado de la cama ... Derek sonrió ante la idea, preguntándose si Stiles lo había puesto aquí por si su propio olor calmaría a Derek.

Encorvó un brazo alrededor de Stiles, ronroneando de alegría.

-

Stiles dio un brindis por la manada Hale antes de comenzar a comer. Derek no sabía qué más agregar, así que hizo clic en su vaso contra Stiles y lo dejó así. Este año, al menos, fue suficiente para celebrar sus vidas. Quizás él diría algo el próximo año.

Los panqueques estaban un poco recocidos ahora, pero sabían delicioso para Derek. A Derek le gustaba mantener las cosas simples, con fruta y un poco de crema. Sonrió mientras Stiles vertía todo sobre sus panqueques, metiéndoselo todo en la boca y luciendo como una ardilla feliz.

Condujeron hasta la reserva después. Habían perdido la mayor parte del día, pero Stiles insistió en que todavía podían ver el atardecer en el acantilado. Derek se detuvo cerca de la línea de árboles en el viejo Jeep Stiles, solo se detuvo cuando pudieron ver el sol brillando sobre la ciudad.

Stiles tenía razón. Esto era hermoso

Se sentaron y miraron durante unos minutos en silencio, antes de que Stiles sacara su teléfono y comenzara a juguetear con él.

Derek lo dejó moverse nerviosamente por unos momentos, hasta que se hizo evidente que Stiles estaba tratando de llegar a algo y claramente no estaba llegando allí por sí mismo. Alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de Stiles, sonriendo cuando el hombre se volvió para mirarlo. Él levantó una ceja en cuestión.

Stiles soltó una carcajada. "Yo, eh, hice algo. En honor a tu día de celebración. No sé si quieres verlo ...

Derek pensó en eso por un segundo, pero luego decidió que Stiles tenía razón sobre todo lo demás hoy. ¿Por qué no?

"Muéstrame."

Stiles asintió, sacando su teléfono. Hizo tapping por un segundo, luego se lo pasó a Derek. Derek lo miró confundido.

Luego se congeló.

_Cuando tuve mi primer ataque, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante una niña de 8 años que de repente cayó al piso._

_Pero Mickey lo sabía._

_Mickey me atrapó antes de que mi cabeza golpeara el piso. Ahora miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que olió algo antes de que yo tuviera el ataque. Pero en ese momento Mickey fue mi héroe. Era dos años mayor que yo, y literalmente me arrastre a sus pies. Él fue una de las razones por las que confié en ti cuando viniste a mí al hospital esa noche._

_Nunca olvidé a Mickey, y lo mejor que hizo por mí._

_Nunca lo haré._

_Te amo Alpha Hale,_

_Erica_

"Stiles, ¿qué ...?"

"Sé que no tienes tantos momentos de tu familia, así que ... todos reunimos nuestros cerebros para cualquier recuerdo que tengamos de los Hales. Todos éramos en su mayoría niños en ese momento, pero mi padre y Melissa también incluyeron algunas historias. Yo quería ... queríamos que tuvieras algo que recordar que fuera bueno. Algo para mostrarte que no eras el único que se acuerda de ellos ".

Derek agarró el teléfono en su mano. Pasó el dedo por la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio cuántas historias había allí.

"Y yo ... ¿puedo tener esto?" Miró a Stiles. Stiles estaba radiante hacia él.

"Sí, cariño, lo imprimiré para ti. Lydia y Allison también encontraron algunas fotos, cuando estaban buscando y viendo si podían encontrar buenas noticias sobre ustedes ".

Derek asintió, incapaz de formar palabras en este momento, volvió a mirar el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

_Todos los Hales tuvieron los partos en casa. Era algo bien conocido entre las enfermeras del hospital, principalmente porque se lo consideraba bastante escandaloso en ese momento. Sin embargo, había un tal Hale, que vino gritando a la sala de emergencias nueve meses embarazada con el agua ya rota._

_Y déjame decirte, ella no vino sola._

_Hales de todas las formas y tamaños aparecieron ese día. Tu mamá los guió a todos a la sala de espera tan tranquila como puede, ya que su tía y su tío fueron a una habitación privada. Recuerdo verte allí, con tan solo nueve años, tirando de sus pequeñas coletas. Aunque ella no lloró, se giró y te golpeó en el ojo._

_Fue hilarante._

_Todos seguimos intentando ofrecerte cosas, pero tu madre repetía que no deberíamos preocuparnos. Todos esperaban a su nuevo miembro de la familia. Cuando tu tío finalmente salió a anunciar que era una niña pequeña. Nunca había visto una multitud más feliz._

_Así es como los recuerdo. Una familia feliz._

_Honras bien su memoria, Derek. Has hecho tu propia familia feliz ahora._

_Estarían orgullosos. Sé quien eres._

_Amor, Melissa._

Derek olfateó, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Stiles con una sonrisa acuosa.

"Esto es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí. Gracias."

Stiles se adelantó y lo agarró, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. "Te mereces todas las cosas buenas, grandullón".

Derek resopló, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Stiles. "Te amo", susurró allí, esperando que Stiles lo oyera.

"Yo también te amo mucho."

-

Esa noche, Stiles tuvo que volver al campus. No tomo 7 clases y todavía tiene el lujo de perder clases. A Derek no le importó, el idiota ya había perdido un día de clases. Estaba feliz de que Stiles hubiera llegado.

Se besaron suavemente antes de que Stiles se dirigiera a su Jeep para el largo viaje. Derek se aseguró de que su pie herido fuera apartado con cuidado, e hizo que Stiles prometiera detenerse en algún lugar si comenzaba a dolerle. Derek pagaría por la maldita habitación del motel si eso significaba que Stiles no se dañaría permanentemente el pie.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó.

Derek se puso de pie y lo observó hasta que las luces traseras doblaron la esquina. Luego volvió adentro y se dirigió directamente a su computadora. Stiles había prometido obtener una copia impresa para el fin de semana, pero había instalado todos los archivos en la computadora portátil de Derek antes de irse, así que lo tenía todo.

Derek pasó un dedo sobre una de las imágenes en la pantalla. Era una instantánea de su familia el día en que nació Cora, junto con el anuncio en el periódico. La imagen era granulada, pero estaban allí. Sus padres, Laura, Mickey, Cora de bebe y Derek. Estaban todos allí. Y todos estaban felices.

Volvió a subir, volvió a leer las dos primeras historias y luego comenzó la tercera.

_Cuando mi madre estaba en el hospital, odiaba ir a la escuela. Quería verla todos los días, porque no sabíamos cuándo sería el final, ¿sabes? Así que no perdí el tiempo en la escuela cuando podía gastarlo todo con ella._

_Entonces, naturalmente, decidí abandonar la escuela e ir por mi cuenta._

_Ahí estaba yo, con siete años, caminando solo por la ciudad. Estaba aterrorizado de que mi padre me encontrara y me enviara a casa, o peor, me enviara de regreso a la escuela._

_Pero mi padre no me encontró. La tuya lo hizo_

_Estaba saliendo de una tienda y luego se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarme. Fue bastante espeluznante, considerando que estaba en el otro lado de la calle y dos cuadras más abajo. Sin embargo, lo vi hacerlo, y sabía que me había visto. Sus ojos miraban por todas partes, pero era bastante obvio que yo estaba allí solo. Traté de hacer un descanso para eso._

_No hace falta decir que me alcanzó bastante rápido._

_Sin embargo, no me llevó de vuelta a la escuela. No, tu padre era el mejor . ¡Él realmente se sentó allí mismo, en el medio de la acera, y me escuchó! Luego me dio un abrazo gigante y me llevó directamente al hospital. Solo podíamos quedarnos por un tiempo, pero fue el mejor día de todos los tiempos. Incluso mi madre estuvo de acuerdo._

_Cuando me dejó en la escuela, me hizo prometer que no volvería a hacer eso. Lo prometí, y no lo hice. Yo quería, pero no lo hice. Porque le hice una promesa._

_No me di cuenta de que era tu padre hasta que Lydia y Allison me enviaron estas fotos. Por un tiempo, pensé que me había imaginado todo el asunto, en realidad, porque nunca lo volví a ver._

_Pero ahora que lo sé, ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. Tienes el mismo espíritu de buen corazón que él._

_Te amo, Derek._

_Feliz celebración de la vida._

_Stiles._

Derek sonrió. Fue sorprendentemente fácil imaginar a su padre con Stiles cuando era niño. Su padre era muy paciente, hubiera sido genial con él.

Cerró la tapa de la computadora portátil y pasó una mano por la superficie lisa. Leería algunos más mañana, no todos de una vez. Quería saborearlos.

Esa noche, cuando se fue a la cama, por primera vez en siete años no lloraba. No fue un día de luto que comenzó y terminó con dolor.

Fue una celebración de la vida. Y comenzó con panqueques.


End file.
